The Fantasy
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: An eighteen year old girl is trapped in the realm of the puppets master. Under only one condition she can go home again. "If you're able to catch me." Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: GOMENASAI! I know I should finish 'Freaky Friday' first! But I suddenly had this idea! And don't worry, this is a one shot, after I finished this I'll try to post the last chapter of 'Freaky Friday'. And then I'll start with another chapter of 'Maho Gakuen'.**

**Akane: *thinks* She forgot to mention 'Blue eyed Snow white'**

**Me: *reads akane's thoughts and thinks* I didn't _forget _to mention it, I just didn't.**

**Shindou: Where is this story going about?**

**Me: Well I got inspired by the song 'The Fantasy' from 30 seconds to mars and the sims 2 movie 'The fantasy'. But it's about a girl (fuyuka) who's soul is captured while sleeping, and she wakes up in a fantasy realm of the puppet master, aka Fudou Akio. I'm not going to tell more now, you'll just have to listen to the story.**

**Kariya: Can I do the disclamer this time?**

**Me: Yes you can, and one more thing in the story, all kind of characters from IE, IEGO and IEGO Chrono Stone will appear. And they're all the same age, 17, 18 or 19 years. (my story my fantasy!) :p. Oke you can do the disclamer now.**

**Kariya: Sayuri doesn't own IE, IEGO, IEGO CS or the characters.**

**Me: I suggest you to listen to the song 'the fantasy' while reading this. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was already getting late, a full moon was shining bright in the dark sky. No stars funnily enough. An 18 year old girl with lavendary coloured hair, purple blue eyes and a white nightgown walked to her bed. Not noticing a man in the mirror watching her stepping in bed, he laughed. She fell into a deep sleep, and she dreamed she could fly. In reality her dreaming soul slowly released itself from her body and disappeared into thin air, to the puppet masters realm.

* * *

**- Fuyuka P.O.V. -**

'NO! LEAVE ME ALONE' I yelled. I woke myself up and saw nothing except my bed floating in total darkness. 'Huh? Where am I?' I stepped out of bed and fell down, I hit the ground but I didn't break anything!

I stood up and saw a girl from my age, she had blue hair and blue eyes, staring in the distance. She was wearing a dark pink bunny-suit, dark pink bunny-ears on her head, but where was the headband? She was also wearing a black panty, black stilettos and a black ribbon around her neck. She was bouncing up and down like a real bunny, she jumped around me and then around a man and she left through the door behind a man. He had a pale skintone, dark blue eyes and long, dark brown hair.

'Hello my love.' Said the man with a deep voice, he was wearing black jeans, black shirt, a grey tie, a white, snake leather coat and a white head made from the same stuff.

'I am the Puppet Master, and you're in my realm now.' He said, he had a evil smile on his face. 'You can never go home again.'

'What do you mean?' I asked, this man was scaring me.

'Unless you are able to catch me.' He said like he didn't heard me. He left through the same door as the girl in the bunny suit. I ran after him and ended up in a maze made of mirrors. I held my hands before me, trying not to bump into the glass.

Was that his reflection in the mirrors? I walked to it but my hands were touching a mirror. I tried to find another way to him but I kept bumping into mirrors. I heard him smirking. He was behind me! I was going the wrong way. Eventually I saw him leaving through another door. And this time I ran after him. I walked through the door but he was gone.

The next room was full of bamboo bushes, giant mushrooms and lit up by many white candles in black candle holders. The ground was full of blood splashes, I tried to ignore it. Where did he go?

* * *

**- Fudou P.O.V. -**

I smiled when I saw that lost expression on her face. The crystall ball in the wooden standard, like dogs teeth around a tennisball, showed me everything I wanted to see in my realm. It was like a tv, while sitting on the grey, leather couch, but without the remote to zap to another channal. Not that I needed a remote.

Haruna bounced around the bamboo and sat close to me on the couch, I wraped one arm around her waist. I looked at her perfect face, I remebered that I couldn't turn her into one of my many puppets. Her face was too pure to ruin. So I turned her into something else, half woman half bunny. Never talking, always bouncing, bunny ears and the sudden need of carrots.

In the crystall ball I saw a freaked out look on her face. I smirked. She had just met one of my puppets.

* * *

**- Fuyuka P.O.V. -**

After a little while of wandering through the strange labyrinth I finally saw a person. She had pink twirling hair, tied up into two pony tails. I stood behind her, she turned around and I was paralyzed when I saw her face. The corners of her mouth were torn apart into a bigger smile. (like when you rip a piece of paper.) Two silver rings provoked it from tearing even further. Her eyes were black, completely black, except for two silver irises which were staring at me with an evil glare in them.

Totally paralyzed of her face, a scream of frightning died somewhere in my throat. As soon as the person took a step to me, in a weird zomby way, I remebered how to use my legs again and I ran through the first door I could find.

I entered a room full of flowers, roses, blue roses with a red stem and crystal thorns. A little further I saw a boy with purple hair, the same mutilated face, and grey eyes. The roses grew around his arms and legs, the crystal thorns made little wounds in his body, the blood coloured the blue roses purple. A little further I saw a boy with a pale skin tone and light blue eyes. His face wasn't mutilated like the others but it was full of blood and had a long deep scar running over his face. Purple roses with black stems and ruby thorns were wrapped around his entire body.

As soon as I took a step further some flower buds opened and little blue humans came out of it and started to whipser a song.

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed for the fantasy.__  
__In you mind, through your eyes, do you see it's the fantasy.__  
__Automatic, I imagine, I believe._

First the text said nothing to me but when they sang '_do you bleed_' again I started to understand it. They were singing about the realm. Automaticly my thoughts went to the Puppet Master, he imagined, he believed and another part in his realm was born.

_Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!_

I looked left of me and saw little purple humans in purple roses. They were whispering intruder. Did they ment me? I heard footsteps comming and I ran through the room, desperately searching for another door. I only saw other guys trapped in the roses, I saw a guy with light brown hair and lavendary eyes, purple roses wrapped around him. Only one of the roses was gold, with a blue stem. I saw a guy with dark purple hair, a maimed face and dark purple eyes. Blue roses were wraped around his upperbody and around his head. I saw one guy with light green hair and azure eyes. Blue and purple roses were wrapped around his body and tied him to a emerald pillar.

'H..help m..me!' He said when I passed him. I tried to pull the roses of him but I ended up cutting myself to the thorns.

'I... I can't!' I said crying. I saw his eyes widen and he looked to something behind me. I turned around and saw the most scary woman ever. She was beautiful but the darkness surrounding her made it hard to see. She had blue hair, falling down her waist, and violet eyes. She held a sword made of black crystal in her hand, it was covered with blood.

* * *

**- Fudou P.O.V. -**

'What will you do now precious?' I said amused by what I saw. She had entered the room of the shifter, many boys who tried to pass this room were caught in her whispering roses.

'Such a waste of that pretty face.' I said and sighed.

* * *

**- Fuyuka P.O.V. -**

'W..who..who are you?' I asked stuttering. 'What did you do to these guys?'

'I play with them.' She said and an evil smile appeared on her face. 'They're my toys you see.' She smirked. 'They all thought they were strong enough to beat me, they were cocky, arrogant. That made it fun to keep them. But you. You're something else, you don't even act to be brave. If master wasn't that interested I would've killed you already.'

'What does he want of me?' I asked. 'Why did he bring me here?'

'He has his reasons.' She said shrugging. 'Guess he likes your face, just like he all the others. Before he turned them into puppets.'

'Pu...puppets?' I asked shocked. 'You mean they weren't always like this?'

'Well you saw some of the guys here with normal faces.' She said. 'They will turn into one of his toys soon enough.'

'WHAT! NO! I DON'T WANT TO TURN INTO A PUPPET!' Yelled the green haired boy. His voice was full of angst. The girl pushed me aside, kneeled before him and grabbed his face with one hand. With one sharp nail she made a long cut in his cheek. Blood pouring out of the wound.

'You have nothing to say about that.' She said cold. She smiled at him and then she licked the cut. The boy's eyes widened and a deep crimson coloured his cheeks. The wound healed and a scar took it's place.

When she released his face a hollow expression appeared in his eyes.

'Wha...What did you do to him?' I stuttered.

'He just passed out.' She said. 'That's all.'

'THAT'S ALL?!' I yelled. 'HOW COULD YOU?'

'Now back off or I'll demolish that pretty face of yours!' She threatened. When I took a step forward she swung her sword and made a deep cut in my arm. Seven drops of blood fell on the ground and a rose with lavendary leaves, a white stem and thorns of saphire sprouted before my eyes. The bud slowly opened and a silver drop fell on the ground, immeadiatley many other roses started to bloom.

'Don't say I didn't warn you.' She pulled a green dagger from her belt and threw it to a wall, the green dagger shattered into a million peaces and a green fog covered a part of the wall. As soon as the green fog became a sliver mist and disappeared I saw that a green door had appeared.

'Yo pretty face.' She said. 'Just don't forget that I'm watching you.' Her voice had a threatening tone in it. I crawled away from her and I stumbled to the door.

'The sooner I'm out of here the better.' I thought.

After I ran through the door I ended up in some sort of dungeon. The door vanished behind me. The floor was made of green stone, the walls were green but some splashes of blood coloured it brown. The metal sent of blood filled my nose, I saw a big rusty boiler, a teddybear lying before it. At the end of the corridor I saw a cage with a boy trapped in it. I ran to the cage.

'What happened to you?' I asked to the boy, he had brown hair, brown eyes and a orange headband. He wore nothing but an old pair of jeanes covered with blood. I saw many cuts and scars on his chest, arms, back and shoulders.

'Leave while you still can.' He said. 'If she gets you you'll end up in here too.'

'Who?' I asked.

'I don't know who she is, but she's dangerous.' He said. 'She locked me up in this cage and made all these cuts.'

'Why would she do that?' I asked.

'I don't know.' He said. 'But she locked me up as soon as she heard I had a girlfriend.'

'Guess she's jealous.' I said.

'Jealous?' He asked. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head. 'She has nothing to be jealous about. She's a monster!'

'How flattering.' Said a female's voice. When I turned around I saw a tall girl with auburn hair tied in a knot, small bangs on both sides of her face. She had a very pale skin and auburn eyes. She was wearing a grey dress and grey shoes. She had a bit blood on her cheek. Or was it some of her bloodred lipstick? I really hoped that it was the lipstick!

'Did you change your mind?' She asked, smile still present on her face.

'I will never turn away from someone I love.' He said. 'I will never give up on Aki!'

'As you wish.' She said and closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were red and glowing. She pushed me aside and raised her hand with the knife in it.

'LEAVE!' The boy yelled to me. I did as he said and ran through another door.

The door locked behind me and I entered a room with rainbow coloured rocks, giants blue mushrooms, fountains, flowers and more puppets. I saw two girls and three boys. One girl had long red hair with a dark blue riddon and dark blue eyes, she had golden wings on her back. She was sitting on a rock and had the same torn face as the girl in the first room. A boy with black eyes, tanned skin and long brown hair tied into a pony tail was sitting by her feet. A black collar around his neck. The other girl had chestnut coloured hair and lavendary eyes. Her face wasn't torn apart but she had small white flowers growing over it, black dragon wings grew on her back. One of the two boys had wavy brown hair and brown eyes, the other had pink hair tied into two ponytails and azure eyes. The pink haired guy had a mutilated face and a white collar around his neck.

There he was! Hiding behind his own creations. His, once, white coat and hat were red of colour. He left again through a blue door and I ran after him. The room was one big magic, fantasy zen garden. I saw a big lake in the middle, a watterfall, little fountains, statues overgrown with ivy, flowers, trees with bloodred leaves and many more. I saw two fairy's dancing on the lake. One had a white skintone, black hair, golden eyes and she had green butterfly wings on her back. She wasn't wearing aything. Tendrils of pink flowers covered her body. The other had a tanned skintone, blonde/golden hair that covered her right eye and blue eyes. She had blue butterfly wings on her back and, not like the other one, she was wearing a white dress, flower tendrils growing on her feet, hands and shoulders.

The tree next to me started to shine a white light. Now that I noticed it, all the plants started to light up. The white light left through the roots into the lake. A cold hand pushed me aside. I turned a round and saw three puppets carying the boy with the haeadband. His face was pale, his chest covered with blood that was pouring out of the deep cut on his chest. It was like a huge mouth on someones skin was smiling at me. Was he dead?

The puppets threw the him into the lake. Were they ditching the body? But after a couple of minutes the boy came out of the lake. His black raven wings were spread and it made him look like a fallen angel. His face was a complete nightmare, just like the other puppets he had nightblack eyes, a torn face, stiches on his wrists, elbows, ankles and knees.

'So that's how he makes them.' I thought. But I was wrong. Because somewhere on the bottom of the lake...

* * *

**- Fudou P.O.V. -**

***somewhere on the bottom of the lake***

I heard a splash, and the body of a boy sank down. I looked up and saw that the water, that stopped only three metres above of me, was dark of colour.

'Rika!' I yelled.

'Yes Master?' She asked. I looked at her face, amused by what I saw. She had shoulderlength blue hair. grey eyes, a tanned skin. She was beautiful once, I almost dropped the idea of mutilating it, but she was so annoying. So I torn her face with my bare hands, she had screamed. I loved her facial expression, full of pain, tears and blood.

'Remind me to tell Natsumi to take it easy on her prisoners.' I said cold.

'Yes Master!' She said. Now she was silent and obedient.

The boy fell on the brown, slimy ground. Blood comming from the masive cut on his chest. An iron operation table rose from the ground and lifted the body. The thick roots from the bloodred trees crawled to fourteen coper pipes, the energy of the plants made the electricity I needed to make another puppet. The pipes leaded the light to a machine with many screens, light bulbs and buttons. Rika pressed a few buttons and checked the screens.

'Ready?' I asked.

'Ready.' She said. She pulled a lever and the door of a huge cage made of star silver swung open. Pitch black tentacles crawled to the roots and they fused together. Sixteen black roots crawled to the table and they wrapped themselves around the lifeless body. The energy flew through the roots into the boy's body.

'Shame he isn't awake.' I thought, a big grin appeared on my face. 'It's been a while since I heard someone scream from pain.'

The light lit up his face and suddenly more blood poured out of new wounds. Two silver rings were pierced through his lips.

'Give him raven's wings.' I thought and the plants obeyed. Two roots digged themselves into his back and formed two black wings.' The tentacles ripped his limbs from his upperbody. And four silver tentacles stiched them back on.

'Master the body is ready.' Rika said.

'Well let's wake him up, shall we.' I replied. The darkness left the roots and went into the body. The darkness coloured his eyes pitchblack and his blood was also black instead of red. After a few seconds he opened his eyes.

'Fly my little puppet.' I ordered. And he obeyed, he spread his wings and flew through the water, back to surface. 'Urabe! Clean up this mess.'

'Hai Master!' She said, and she bowed when I left the room.

* * *

**- Fuyuka P.O.V. - **

They didn't seem to notice me, but I noticed the Puppet Master entering the room through a red door and leaving through a blue one.

When I opened the door I saw a wall of water, behind it was a underwater tank. The fishes had silver and golden scales, and red eyes. The light from above made the underwaterworld shimmer in soft light. Suddenly a blue hand with long black nails grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the water. As soon as I was in the door behind me closed and vanished. I swam to the surface but it had a glassplate over it. I hit the glass with my fists, desperately trying to break through it. My heartbeat accelerated, I heard it bounce in my ears. I spat the last bit of air out of my lungs and I sank to the bottom.

I didn't notice a girl with pink hair and black eyes grabbing my arm and she took me to god knows where.

* * *

**- Fudou P.O.V. -**

'Where did she go?' I thought. My head rested on my right hand. Just a few minutes ago I saw her sank to the bottom, and now. She just vanished into thin air.

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw Haruna. With her blue eyes she told me that someone in the water brought her to a place where the girl could breathe.

'Shinobu...' I muttered. Haruna nodded. She looked sad but I ignored it.

* * *

**- Haruna P.O.V. -**

I missed the abbility to speak. Before he took my voice, I sang all day. But now I was just one of his toys...

'Embroidured roses are prettier than wild ones.' I thought. 'And red fits the dark green of the stem best.' Everytime I thought something crytical about Fudou or his realm my mind was filled with flowers, gems, dresses and him. Like I cared a thing about them. They distracted me. Fudou took my voice, free will and the privacy of my thoughts. I hated him.

'His smile is as bright as the sun.' I thought. I sighed. 'When he's happy his eyes can sparkle as diamonds.' My mind was filled with diferent pictures of him. It made me blush. He pulled me on his lap and embraced me tightly. I felt his cold lips on my neck, a sharp pain and butterflies in my belly.

* * *

**- Fuyuka P.O.V. -**

I didn't expect it to open my eyes again. But when I did I gasped for air, I was panting, cold sweat on my face.

'I see you're awake.' Said a females voice. When I looked up I saw a girl with pink, twirling hair, tied up on the left side of her head. One bang covered the half of her face. She had a black eye. She wasn't wearing anything, silver scales covered her body and it ended in a long tail. She was sitting in a small dark pool.

'Who are you?' I asked. 'Where am I?' I was in a cave with gold coloured rocks, light was shining through little openings.

'I'm Takanashi Shinobu.' She said. 'And you're in the wind cave. It was good that I found you.'

'Why did you help me?' I asked.

'I just couldn't stand the fact that Fudou would get another toy.' She said shrugging.

'He said he would let me go home again if I could catch him.' I said quickly.

'He lied.' She said. 'He promises that to many girls, but non of them ever saw their home again. You know who Haruna is?'

'No.' I replied to her sudden question.

'She has bunny's ears and...'

'She bounces up and down?' I asked. 'I think I know who you mean.'

'Well she managed to find a way through this nightmare and she found the Puppets Master.' She explained. 'But he just couldn't let her go. But he couldn't mutilate her either like he did to everyone else. So he transformed her into a woman with rabbit habbits. Like that bouncing, the ears. But she lost the ability to speak too.'

'How did she loose it?' I asked.

'He took her voice.' She said. 'And her free will.'

'She's his slave?'

'No. His private toy. Aka his mistress.'

'That's awfull.' I said.

'If you don't want to end up like her you should find another way out of this realm.' She said.

'Can you tell me the other way out?' I asked.

'Poor enough I can't.' She said. 'Because I don't know how, I heard rumours of a boy who found a way out, but no one knows how.'

'Do you know where he was when he left?' I asked eagerly.

'No I don't. But I'm sure you'll fid a way.' She said.

'How!?' I started to panick.

'Follow the doors.' She said. 'Or like Aoi said to him: Follow your heart.'

'My... heart?' I asked.

'Her words! Not mine.' She said stern. 'Now go!'

'How?' I asked, this cave had no door.

She pointed to something behind me. She pointed to a dark gab in the wall.

'She also said: There's always light at the end of the tunnel.' The tunnel looked like the rabbits hole of 'Alice in Wonerland'.

'How ironic!' I thought and a little smile appeared on my face. I entered the gab and fel down.

It was a long fall, and just like 'Alice in wonderland' I saw bookshelves, candels, chairs, tables, a bed, fireplace, clock, couches even an entire kitchen. I landed on a cold hard floor in a small dark room. A door in front of me. I opened the door and entered a corridor full of different doors. Some were big, others small. And all of them had a different colour. I opened a pink door and saw a deep abyss. I closed the door immediately. I tried a blue door this time and saw a boy with dark red eyes, light brown hair (dreadlocks. Now we all know who it is!), a pale skin, and eagle wings on his back. He was holding a girl with red hair and blue eyes in his arms. She was unconscious. The boy smiled evily at me and I saw his sharp canines.

I tried many more doors, saw different kind of nightmares.

'How can someone actually like this?' I thought. I opened a door that was half black, half white. The white part had a dark blue moon on it, the black side had a yellow sun on it. Inside the room was one dimension cut in half. One side was darkness, the other was sunny. I prefered the darker side. That side had beautifull plants, but it was covered with dark storm clouds. The other side was dead, litteraly, the earth was bleeding. In the middle was a small altar. And I saw a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes who was chained. She was sitting half in the dark, half in the sun.

I ran to her.

'Who are you?' I asked. She looked up and I saw tears in her eyes.

'Go!' She said. 'You can't be here!'

'What happened?' I asked.

She sighed. 'I don't know how I got here but... There was a man who told me I'd had to catch him if I wanted to go home.' She said and tears were falling from her eyes. 'And then I got trapped in here.'

'How?'

'Two boys.' She said and her face darkenned. 'One had orange hair and the other blue.'

'And...' Said a low mans voice. I turned around and saw a guy with dark blue hair, he had fierce yellow eyes and a pale skin.

'You still don't remeber our names?' Asked another mans voice. From the darkness behind me stepped a guy with orange, sunshaped hair into the light. He had sky blue eyes and a cold expression on his face but a seductive smile on his lips.

The girl tried to hide behind me.

'Don't try to hide!' Said the dark blue haired guy. He kneeled before the girl and grabbed her arm.

'She can't hide from her destiny.' Said the orange haired guy. He pushed me aside and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. 'She's my sunshine.'

'She's not yours.' The blue haired boy said cold.

'Wanna duel again?' Asked the orange hairedboy. 'And lose again?'

'I'll win and then the girl will be mine!' The blue haired boy screamed. They pulled out their swords and they started to duel.

'GO!' Screamed the girl. 'I'll be fine JUST GO!'

I did what the girl said and ran through the door. Back to the corridor. Now there was only on door left. I quickly ran through the door and heard many voices comming from the other side of the bamboo. I walked around it and saw the Puppet Master with all his creations. He was sitting on the couch, the rabbit girl was sitting next to him, the girl with the pink hair on the other side of him. I saw the girl with the golden wings, and the girl with the black dragon wings. The boys were sitting on the ground. And I saw many new creatures, there was a mermaid with a golden tail, the scales were covering her breasts, she had short blue hair and blue eyes. Around her were two boys, one with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes and one with brown hair and blue eyes. The two boys together made a powerfull impression, weren't it for the dark aura, they wore black knight armour. I saw the green haired boy with a mutilated face. The girl with blue hair and violet eyes standing next to him. I saw the five boys with dragon wings and the three boys who were half wolf. I saw the girl with the brown hair lying in the arms of the ... haired boy. (... stays for Taiyo or Tsurugi, you can choose who won :p)

'Shit!' I thought. I saw the pink haired girl sitting by Fudou's legs, she was smiling an evil smile.

'Please, I wanna go home now.' I said softly.

'Oh my dear...' He smiled mischievously. 'I wont let you go home!'

Suddenly the brown haired boy and the pink haired boy were holding me in a iron grib. I couldn't move. The Puppet Master stood up and he stood in front of me. His hand was on my cheek, wiping away a tear.

'You pretty thing.' He said, his eyes were looking possessively. 'I'm going to make you my little puppet.' He rudely pressed his lips against mine. He forced me to kiss him back by pressing me so close to him that I had to gasp for air. He dropped me and started to chant something. I felt that I lost controll over my body, I tried to stand up but my legs weren't lisening to me.

'What are you doing to me?' I asked.

He ignored my question and continued chanting. With every word he spoke I felt worse. It was like my arms and legs were ripped from my body and stiched back on it. Eventually I felt myself giving up, I turned into one of his puppets. I was blinded, I wore a black collar around my neck. He whispered something in my ear about a hell of a night we were going to have. I cried from underneath the bandage, and that's when I woke up. Panting and crying, totally panicked and freaked out. When I saw my posters of Alana Grace and Boys like Girls hanging on the wall I knew I was back home. With my right hand I wiped my tears away and noticed a dark ring around my ringfinger. It was like my dream, a ripped of finger and eventually stiched back on my hand. The stiches formed the words:

_'My little puppet'_

* * *

**Me: Wow... Sorry this turned out in a very LONG one shot! Still hope you guys liked it! Please review! AND I'M VEEEERRRRRYYYY SORRY IF THERE ARE TYPOS AND STUFF! And that It took so long to re-write. Now... Next and final chapter of Freaky Friday and then another chapter of Maho Gakuen.**

**Akena: *stares***

**Me: *sigh* And blue eyed snow white. AND THANKS FOR THE TWO FAVE'S! :D**


	2. Index

**Me: This is a short index of the characters I used. Some people said they couldn't figure out the characters so here's a summary.**

* * *

**The captured girl: Fuyuka Kudou**

**The Puppets Master: Fudou Akio**

**Bunny girl: Haruna Otonashi**

**The first puppet: Hori Michiko**

**Captured boy 1: Alpha**

**Captured boy 2: Gamma**

**Captured boy 3: Einamu**

**Captured boy 4: Kuosu**

**Captured boy 5: Fei Rune. (the one who asks her to help him)**

**The Shifter: Beta**

**Boy in the cage: Endou Mamoru**

**Boy in the cage's girlfriend: Aki Kino**

**The torturer: Natsumi Raimon**

**Girl with golden wings: Seto Midori**

**Boy sitting by her knees: Nishiki Ryouma**

**Girl with black dragon wings: Yamana Akane**

**Brown haired boy: Shindou Takuto**

**Pink haired boy: Kirino Ranmaru**

**Girl with green butterfly wings: Dhanna**

**Girl with blue butterfly wings: Reiza (she's also the owner of the golden rose, she left by Einamu :p)**

**The three puppets carying Endou into the room:  
- Handa Shinichi  
- Ichinose Kazuya  
- Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**The lab assistant: Rika Urabe**

**The mermaid: Takanashi Shinobu**

**The boy who escaped: Gazelle / Suzuno Fuusuke**

**The vampire: Kidou Yuuto**

**Girl in his arms: Zaisen Touko (if her eyes were open you guys would've probably known it was her :p)**

**Captured girl: Nanobana Kinako**

**Night: Tsurugi Kyousuke**

**Sun: Amemiya Taiyou**

**Golden tailed mermaid: Sorano Aoi**

**Dark blue haired boy: Shuu**

**Brown haired boy: Matsukaze Tenma**

**Dragon boys:  
- Gouenji Shuuya  
- Someoka Ryuuga  
- Burn / Nagumo Haruya  
- Hiroto Kiyama  
- Fideo Aldena**

**Wolf boys:  
- Fubuki Shirou  
- Fubuki Atsuya  
- Yukimura Hyouga**

* * *

**Me: Hope everything's clear now! Bye guys! **


End file.
